


Rivals are Rivals (but they can be lovers too)

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Free!
Genre: Kinda AU, M/M, Same school names but are normal schools, for boys is added on the end to make 'em sound snobby af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh My God ANOTHER Free! fanfic?!<br/>Well I'm not even sorry SouMako and RinHaru are my OTP'S at the moment.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tachibana Makoto: Head boy of Iwotobi High School

Matsuoka Rin : New head boy for Samezuka Acadamy for boys. 

 _The main rule of their schools: No dating the girls at other schools._ But what about the  _boys?_  

 

This was the question Sou and Rin were asking each other when they first saw the head boy and his best friend of the rival school. Rin couldn't forget the eletric blue eyed boy he saw and Sousuke couldn't deny the head boy's soft looking hair and beautiful green eyes. 

 

"It doesn't say we can't" Sousuke said  but Rin glared "But it's the principle and as the head boy I can't go against the rules can I?" Rin said, trying to be authoritative. Sousuke smirked "Not even the beautiful boy that you saw?" Rin shut up at that. Sousuke laid back with a sigh. The head boy couldn't and wouldn't get off of his mind. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto was silent about the hot boy, but he defiantly didn't forget him. Even in assembly he couldn't stop thinking about him, only one thing caught Mokoto's attention. "Now ladies and gentleman, we are combining schools and sharing our training pitch with Samezuka Academy for Boys" Mokoto's  _and_  Haru's heads popped up, instantly finding the tanned, dark haired boy and his friend. "Head boy :Rin Matsuoka and Student Coach: Sousuke Yamazaki will be looking over S.A.B"

Matsuoka? Where has he heard tha- Gou...Oh no. "And Makoto Tachibana and Haru Nanase, as always will look over our side, with the help of Gou... Matsuoka" The head teacher said, looking at the two who stood up then to Gou, so the other school would know who they are. They sat down before the teacher continued to say:

"Before we leave, some lessons will clash, so don't be afraid to mix with the schools." As both school parted at different exits all Makoto could think _Sousuke?...good name.'_  

Haru walked beside Makoto "So, Sousuke caught your attention..." he muttered so only he and Makoto could hear him, it was obvious that he was heard by the swivel of the sandy blonde's head and blush on his cheeks "I--I... shut up- What about Rin, huh?" It was Haru's turn to blush this time, he couldn't stop it if he wanted to "He caught my attention at the competition a few days ago..." he said more to himself than to Makoto "That makes two of us.." Makoto and Haru knew that they were screwed because of those boy and not in the good way, either.  

~~~

Rin wondered why here looked so familiar until he heard his sister's name. Of course. But before he could even find her he saw him, who he now knew as Haru Nanase.  _'His name's nearly as good sounding as he is good looking.'_  He thought. Rin turned to see Sousuke staring at the head boy, Makoto Tachibana. Sousuke didn't even realize he said "Hot" instead of thinking it until Rin chuckled "You better be talking about Mr. Tachibana, Sou." Luckily only Rin heard him "You know I am." Sousuke joked back to him, but they both knew it wasn't a joke they were in deep, and sadly it wasn't inside of those two hot boys who just took a seat, before the teacher started to babble on again. 

When they left they both were silent until they got to their dorm, this was gonna be hard when Gou was known for snooping around and trying to be match maker,it didn't help that Gou and  Haru seemed to know each other quite well...

Sousuke knew Gou as if he were his sister and was hoping she didn't say anything embarrassing to Makoto, since they must know each other on a friend basis.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gou chuckled, the conversation was overheard when she heard Sousuke's name. She made a mission to embarrass both parties as she walked to the Tachibana and Nanase dorm with clear intentions. She knocked three times before Makoto answered the door "Hey Gou what's-whoa" he said as she entered as the door opened, making eye contact with Haru "So, you two have a crush on my brother" he said looking at Haru with an eyebrow raised "and his best friend, Sousuke?" turning to face Makoto with a light smirk, saying the sentence as more of a statement rather than a question.

"I- What n- " Makoto stuttered before being interrupted by Haru "Yes." he dead panned- he seemed fine but the blush crossing his cheeks showed that he only admitted it since he knew she probably overheard them. Haru's light blush was nothing compared with Makoto's crimson, blood like blush practically spreading all over his face. "Good." she smiled "I can help you guys y'know. I am one of their sister's and you know Sousuke's sister. Brown hair, purple eyes? Goes to the girl school down the road?" Mokoto was shocked, that's why Sousuke seemed a little familiar- his sister showed a picture of him and  he was totally (not) drooling just at the picture." Ran is Sousuke's sister?" Gou nodded "That's why we're such good friends!" she beamed

Haru pipped up "What's the price for helping us?" He asked sceptically. She sighed "You know Momo on the other team?" Sure they knew him, they were at elementary school with each other until they went to separate schools, they nodded "Good well, if my plan goes well... you need to convince your should-be-boyfriends to stop being protective and let us date...out of secret." she said "Trust me, you guys suit Rin and Sousuke , but this is just something for me. Deal?" She asked hopefully. Makoto and Haru looked at each other until Makoto answered "Fine..." he sighed as she beamed "Great! I know this'll work. I'll contact Ran later and tell her" she said, a skip in her step as she left and closed the door. Gou better be right...   


	4. Chapter 4

Gou chuckled and rung up Ran. No surprise that she'd been magically transferred to Iwatobi a whole 24 hours later.

~~~~~~

Sousuke was strolling to class with Rin and Momo. Momo soon departed to his classroom across the hall, when they entered the class they saw a few faces from S.A.F.B and Haru, Makoto,their friends and, sadly for Rin, Gou. The one person they didn't expect was Ran. Coincidentally Gou and Ran were sitting together but then their teacher split them up, which was totally unfair until they were sat next to their friend's crushes - Rin with Makoto and Haru and Sousuke.

They had to do partner work but the teacher didn't care and let them talk to one another for half the lesson but had to stay in their seats "So you're Haru, right?" Sousuke asked "The one who Rin talks about" he wanted to test the water before plunging his best friend head first in embarrassment  
"Ye- Wait he talks about me? Really? Haru blushed slightly, not smiling too much but was clearly happy.  
"Yeah, you seem quite... happy?" he asked smirking as Haru coughed awkwardly  
"Yeah, he seems cool..."  
He nodded "He is. You should talk to him after this."  
~~~~~~~  
Makoto was the first to speak "You're Rin, right?"  
"Yeah, you're Makoto? The one Sousuke talks bout,good in green?" he chuckled as , obviously, he couldn't stop blushing and nodded  
"Well my friend Haru talks fondly about you too" he said, smiling as , sure his was less evident, but the shark like boy blushed.  
"I'll make a deal with you?" Makoto raised an eyebrow for him to carry on "You talk to Sousuke , I'll talk to Haru." Makoto chuckled but agreed  
'this would be interesting' they all thought

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My God ANOTHER Free! fanfic?!  
> Well I'm not even sorry SouMako and RinHaru are my OTP'S at the moment.


End file.
